Armazon
by sephir.sb
Summary: Des Homonculus sont dotés de nano-machines présentes dans leurs corps. Une société crée un complot international dans un but inconnu. Ils devront déjouer leurs plans pour le bien de la Terre.
1. Chapter 1

Dans lycée un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, les yeux noir et était habillé en survêtement qui grimpé un mur avec un équipement d'alpiniste, où il trouva un nid remplie d'oiseaux et fut appelé par un jeune fille.

« Keisuke qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je viens de trouver des martinets de Sibérie c'est super rare. » Dit Keisuke.

« Descend tu vas te blesser. » Cria-elle sur Keisuke.

« Okay c'est bon pas besoin de me crier dessus Katsumi, sinon tout le monde va me prendre pour un taré. » Dit-il.

Katsumi portait un survêtement scolaire, elle a les cheveux noir et les yeux vert, ses cheveux était coiffé en queue de cheval.

« Bah alors Katsumi, on gronde son copain. » Dit une camarade de classe.

« Non ce n'est pas ça, sa mère l'élève tout seul et il est casse-cou donc j'ai pris l'habitude de le gronder. » Dit-elle.

Quand Keisuke descendu il se pris un savon de Katsumi et quand elle fut fini un professeur leur demanda de nettoyer le bois du lycée, pendant qu'il nettoyèrent le bois Keisuke se trancha la main droite avec un bout de verre.

« Ah sa mère la pu- »il ne put finir sa phrase que Katsumi lui donne une claque derrière la tête.

« Pas de grossièreté. » Dit Katsumi.

« Il faut qu'il faut qu'il va voir l'infirmière. » Dit une camarade classe inquiéter.

« Pas besoin, la blessure s'est déjà refermé. » Dit Keisuke en montrant sa main droite.

« Comment ça se fait. » Dit la camarade de classe surpris.

« Je sais pas vraiment, ça a commencé depuis que j'ai eu mon accident étant enfant. » Dit Keisuke.

Keisuke pris un lot de déchet mais sa main droite se à trembler à haute vitesse et remarquer une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu et portant l'uniforme du lycée, arrivé en classe le professeur les salua et les fit s'assoient directement.

« Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. » Dit le professeur.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Mariko Kiyoshi. » Dit-elle.

« Tu peux t'asseoir près de Keisuke. » Dit le professeur en pointant Keisuke.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Keisuke. » Dit-il en se levant et voulu lui serré la main.

Mariko lui donna un coup de pied directement dans l'entrejambe de Keisuke qui se fit entendu dans tout la classe ce qui le mis a genou et surpris tout le monde, Katsumi alla directement voir Keisuke.

« Ça va pas la tête. » Dit Katsumi énervé a Mariko.

« Katsumi va accompagner Keisuke a l'infirmerie. » Dit le professeur inquiéter pour Keisuke.

Arriver à l'infirmerie Katsumi posa Keisuke sur un lit et appela l'infirmière pour examiner Keisuke

« Peko-sensei. » Dit Katsumi en cherchant l'infirmière

Elle trouva endormie sur le lit à côté de celui de Keisuke, elle est habillée avec une blouse blanche avec en dessous un pull-over violet et porté un jeans noir, elle avait les cheveux bruns et elle portait une paire de lunette.

« Peko-sensei réveilliez-vous. » Dit Katsumi en essayant de réveiller l'infirmière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Dit Peko en étant à moitié réveillé.

« C'est Keisuke il est blessé à son entrejambe. » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Oh d'accord tu peux attendre en dehors de l'infirmerie. » Dit Peko

En attendant dehors Katsumi entendu des cris de douleur venant de l'infirmerie se qui l'effraya, quand le cri s'arrêta Keisuke sortie et semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

« Merci Peko-sensei je me sens beaucoup maintenant. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire

« Keisuke viens vite il y a la nouvelle qui attaque tout le monde sur le toit. » Dit un élève essoufflé

« Non j'ai envie de me reprendre un coup de pied dans mes bourse. » Dit Keisuke effrayé

« Keisuke faut l'arrêter. » Dit Katsumi en essayant de le convaincre.

« Oh et puis merde. » Dit-il.

Keisuke et Katsumi coururent vers le toit et virent le corps de plusieurs élèves.

« Ah je t'attendais Keisuke, je me suis un peu échauffer comme tu peux le voir. » Dit Mariko en jetant par terre un élève qu'elle tenait par la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Demanda Katsumi horrifiée par le nombre d'élèves allongés par terre.

« Katsumi va appeler un professeur. » Dit Keisuke.

« Mais je vais te laisser tout seul ici. » Dit-elle

« Vas-y ça va bien allé » Dit-il

Katsumi alla chercher un professeur mais Keisuke ferma la porte avec le verrou.

« Tu penses pouvoir me battre. » Dit Mariko en se moquant de Keisuke.

« Qui a dit que j'allais te battre. » Dit-il

Mariko attaqua directement Keisuke qui ne put arrêter les attaques qu'il reçut et fut rapidement submergée par les attaque de Mariko. Quand Mariko décerna une dernière attaque et Keisuke s'évanouit.

« Et sa a cru pouvoir me battre. » Dit Mariko en se moquant de lui.

Quand elle se dirigea vers la porte, Keisuke se leva comme si il n'avait rien reçu et attrapa Mariko par la tête et l'écrasa contre le sol ce qui la fit rebondir.

« Comment t'est tu relevé ? » Demanda Mariko en crachant du sang.

Mais elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle vue, Keisuke avait maintenant les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges et arboré l'expression d'un tueur, il s'avança a une vitesse que Mariko ne put esquiver ce qui l'envoya a l'autre bout du toit.

« Gi Gi » Dit-il.

« Le combats peut enfin commencer. » Dit Mariko en se levant.

Mariko sorti une ceinture mais les professeurs arrivèrent avec Katsumi qui avait réussi a déverrouiller la porte ce qui surpris Mariko et Keisuke, Mariko rangea la ceinture et s'enfuie du toit tandis que Keisuke s'évanouit en récupérant la couleur originel de ses cheveux et ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Keisuke se réveilla dans une sorte de prison où il voit une cage éclairée avec à l'intérieur une sorte d'animal ressemblant à un amphibien rouge ayant les yeux verts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? » Dit Keisuke en avançant vers la cage.

« Gi Gi. » Dit la créature en reculant de peur.

« Pourquoi a tu peur je vais pas te blesser » Dit-il.

« Gi Gi. » Dit la créature en pointant une autre cage qui fut éclairé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par-là ? » Dit Keisuke en avançant vers l'autre cage.

Quand il arriva près de la cage il vît une sorte de démon, le démon brisa sa cage et attaqua Keisuke.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouva dans l'infirmerie et son corps fut recouvrèrent de bandages excepté sur son bras droit et vît Katsumi endormit a coté de lui, il essaya de la réveiller.

« Katsumi debout, il faut se réveiller. »dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Katsumi se réveilla, elle se rendit qu'elle s'était endormie sur Keisuke et commença a rougir.

« Tu peux m'aider a me lever ? »demanda-t-il.

« D'accord, ça va mieux maintenant ? » Katsumi en aider Keisuke à se lever.

« Ouais tu peux me lâcher je peux tenir debout. » Dit-il.

Katsumi lâcha Keisuke qui put se relever sans problème et récupéra ses affaires avant de partir de l'infirmerie.

« Bonne nuit Peko-sensei. » Dit Keisuke en sortant de l'infirmerie.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit-elle.

Keisuke décida de rentrer chez lui tandis que Katsumi partie faire du shopping avec des amis, quand il arriva chez lui, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre qui a plusieurs bibliothèques de manga et de jeux vidéo, son rêve l'intrigua toujours, il fait recherche sur cette créature amphibiens et ce démon, ne trouva rien sur le démon mais trouva quelque image sur une créature amphibiens verte

« Keisuke tu peux venir s'il te plaît. » Demanda une femme.

« J'arrive Maman. » Dit Keisuke en sortant.

La mère de Keisuke s'appelle Reiko elle a la trentaine elle a les cheveux rouges et les noirs comme Keisuke, ses cheveux sont coiffé en chignon, elle portait un tablier blanc.

« Keisuke t'aurais pas vu Katsumi rentré chez après le cours ? » Demanda Riko

« Non elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire du shopping avec des amis. » Dit-il.

« Ah zut j'ai plus de vinaigre, tu aller faire quelque course pour moi s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je suis fatigué moi. » Dit-il en se retirant dans sa chambre.

« Tu peux garder la monnaie. » Dit-elle.

« Je dois chercher quoi. » Dit-il en étant déjà prêt à sortir.

En ayant fini de faire les courses, il alla se chercher à boire dans un distributeur près du magasin.

« Il comment à se faire tard, elle devrait être déjà chez elle a cet heure-ci. » Dit Keisuke en regardant sa montre.

Un homme se dirigea vers Keisuke prêt à l'attaquer, mais se fit désarmer par Keisuke.

« Tiens une matraque électrique, qu'est-ce que t'allais faire avec ça ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« Suis-nous les Egregori ont besoins de toi. » Dit un homme étant accompagné par un groupe d'homme

« Jamais vous ne m'attrapez. » Dit-il en montant sur son scooter en faisant un rie débile.

« Attend quoi ? » Dit l'homme surpris de ce qu'il devient passé.

Keisuke s'arrêta dans le bois de la ville pour se cacher du groupe d'homme.

« Oh la nuit va devenir amusante. » Dit-il en voyant une décharge remplis d'outils.

Le groupe d'homme se sépara pour trouvais Keisuke.

« Okay je prends le flan Ouest et tu prends le flan Est. » Dit l'un des hommes.

« D'accord, AAAAAHHH. » Cria l'un des hommes qui disparut.

D'autre cri se fit entendre dans les bois, un des hommes reçu un appel sur son talkie-walkie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Dit-il nerveusement

« C'est la cible, il reçut un entraînement militaire. »

« Comment ça ! Dans le rapport il était marqué qu'il n'avait aucun entraînement ! » Cria-t-il

« Bon il me reste 2 piège a sanglier et 1 pour singe qui aurait cru que des pièges pour animaux pouvait attraper des Humains, et pour une fois que les piège de papa m'aide. » Dit Keisuke en secouant une bouteille de soda.

« Je t'ai trouvé ! » Dit l'homme en attaquant Keisuke avec une matraque électrique.

« Avant que vous m'attrapez dit moi ce que vous avait fait de Katsumi » Dit Keisuke en grognant de douleurs.

« Katsumi, nous n'avons pas attrapez cette Katsumi. » Dit-il avant de se fait électrocuter par Keisuke.

« C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. » Dit Keisuke avant déversé le soda sur l'homme.

« Comment a tu supporter le coup de matraque. » Demanda l'homme.

« Grâce au bambou avec lesquels j'ai recouvrèrent mon corps c'est super isolant, mais le soda avec lequel je t'ai arrosé il est super conducteur » Dit Keisuke avant d'utiliser la matraque électrique sur l'homme qui le tua sur le coup.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il vît les parent Katsumi en train de pleurer.

« Maman qu'est-ce qui passe ? » Demanda Keisuke

« C'est Katsumi elle a disparu » Dit Reiko en retenant ses larmes

« Pardon… Quoi ? » Dit-il.

* * *

A/N: Un avis sur ma fic sera le bienvenue.


	3. Chapter 3

Keisuke surpris de ce qu'il avais appris et se figea sur place.

« Vous avez appelé ces amis ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui elles dissent qu'elles se sont séparée il y a 2, 3 heures » Dit la mère de Katsumi.

« Je commencerais les recherches demain. » Dit-il avec un regard qui terrifia les parents de Katsumi.

« Les recherche pour ? » Demanda le père de Katsumi.

« Pour Katsumi, maintenant rentrez chez vous s'il vous plaît. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« D'accord. » Dit les parents de Katsumi effrayez par la réaction de Keisuke.

Keisuke alla dans sa chambre et fît des recherches sur l'organisation Egregori dont l'un des hommes qu'il avait attaqués Keisuke parlé, mais ne trouva absolument rien et décida qu'il fallait qu'il dorme pour commencer les recherches tôt.

Keisuke se réveilla encore une fois dans la prison où il revît les deux cages, il se dirigea vers celle de l'amphibien et remarqua un cadenas, quand une porte s'illumina pas loin de la cage de l'amphibien, Keisuke décida allait vers la porte qu'il ouvra et trouva un lapin blanc avec 2 clefs attacher à son cou, il prit le lapin et se dirigea vers la cage de l'amphibien puis essaya une des clef attacher au lapin ce qui ouvrit la cage et libéra l'amphibien qui y sorti tout effrayez et ce dirigea vers Keisuke.

« T'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, je veux être ton ami. » Dit Keisuke qui fît un câlin a l'amphibien

« Gi Gi. » Dit l'amphibien tout en pleurant.

Quand l'amphibien fini de pleurer, Keisuke et lui se dirigèrent vers la cage du démon mais Keisuke ne trouva aucun cadenas puis il eut un mal de crâne qui le fit tomber dans les pommes.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvèrent dans sa chambre, il y sorti se chercher un truc a manger mais il entendît quelqu'un toquer a la porte et décida de l'ouvrir et vit un postier avec un colis.

« Excusez-moi j'ai un colis pour Keisuke Takatsuki. » Dit le postier en montrant un colis.

« C'est moi. » Dit Keisuke.

« Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plaît. » Dit le postier montant un bon de commande.

Quand il signa et qu'il reçut le colis mais il se souvenu qu'il n'avait rien commandé.

« Maman t'a commandé quelque chose pour moi ? » Dit Keisuke en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Non, Pourquoi ? » Dit-elle.

« On vient de recevoir un colis a mon nom mais je n'ai rien commandé. » Dit-il

En ouvrant le colis il vît une ceinture ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Mariko.

« Ça y est ça me reviens, ça viens de ton père, il m'en avait parlé au téléphone, il voulait te féliciter pour avoir réussir à obtenir la première place à ton examen. » Dit Reiko.

« Il y même un manuel faudra que je lise plus tard » Dit-il en mettant la ceinture dans son sac avant d'allait dans sa chambre et de récupérer un objet entouré par un mouchoir et de le mettre dans son sac.

Keisuke commença ses recherche par des endroit que Katsumi fréquenté souvent mais aucun résultats puis il demanda a des personne au hasard dans la rue en montrant la photo que Katsumi ,au milieu de la journée il vît Mariko de l'autre côté de la rue en tenant le téléphone de Katsumi, Keisuke prit en filature Mariko jusqu'à un bâtiment abandonné.

« Tu peux sortir, je t'ai vue. » Dit Mariko.

« Qu'a tu fais a Katsumi. » Dit Keisuke en sortant de sa cachette.

« Rien je voulais simplement t'attirais dans un endroit où il n'y a personne. » Dit Mariko en allant dans une grande salle ou se tenais Katsumi évanouis attacher à un pilonne.

« Katsumi, hey Katsumi réveille-toi. » Dit-il en courant voir Katsumi.

« Elle s'est évanouis pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux à la fin ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que ceux de ton espèce meure ! » Dit-elle pendant qu'elle m'était sa ceinture autour de sa taille, elle tourna la manivelle de gauche et un vague de chaleur sorti de Mariko

**SIGMA**

Mariko se trouva transformé en un amphibien humanoïde grise qui sembla avoir une apparence plus déformée et sauvage, elle avait des lames au niveau des avant bras et des tibia.

« Je vais te battre en 4 coups » Dit-elle avant d'attaquer Keisuke.

Elle commença par un coup dans le ventre de Keisuke qui le souleva du sol et le fit tomber puis elle lui mis un coup de pied coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya vers l'un des pilonne qui était dans la salle, Keisuke s'assit contre le pilonne avant que Mariko ne vienne lui mettre un coup de genou dans le visage qui explosa le pilonne derrière lui, il se releva et Mariko essaya de lui mettre le coup de grâce mais Keisuke arrêta son coup de la main droite qui se changea en une griffe noir géante ressemblant beaucoup a celle du démon.

« **Tu te crois fort, mais tu es faible, très faible **» Dit Keisuke avec une vois plus grave tandis que ses cheveux s'hérissa tel un porc-épic et sur visage un d'étrange marque apparurent tandis que chacune de ses blessures se soigna d'elle-même.

Keisuke attrapa Mariko par le visage et l'envoya volait a l'autre bout de la salle, Keisuke alla voir Katsumi et lui mis une claque pour la réveiller.

« Aie, ça va pas ! » Cria-t-elle avant de remarquer à quoi ressemblait Keisuke. « Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« **Quelqu'un qui veut t'aider. **» Dit-il avant de couper les liens.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle surprise.

En s'enfuyant elle vit un homme qui portait un imper avec un pantalon militaire, il avait les cheveux roux.

« Tu vas où jeune fille ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air ironique.

« Je chercher la police pour aider mon ami » Dit-elle avant que l'homme ne l'attrape et la ne ramène dans la salle où se trouve Mariko et Keisuke.

« Hey les Amazons j'ai un cadeau pour vous » Dit-il avant de gagner l'attention de Mariko et Keisuke.

« T'appelais de la cavalerie à ce que je vois. » Dit Mariko.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?» Demanda Keisuke tout en reprenant son apparence habituelle.

« Qui aurait cru que deux de nos cobayes se battrais entre eux » Dit-il.

« Comment ça « cobayes » ? » Demanda Mariko.

« Nous vous avons utilisés pour tester nos nouvelles créations, tel que les cellules Amazons ainsi que l'Arms. » Dit l'homme.

« Il ne travaille pas pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle dans l'incompréhension.

« Non, absolument pas tous ceux qui travaille pour nous sont des cyborgs comme moi Crow le plus puissant des cyborgs. » Dit-il en menaçant Katsumi avec son bras robotique qui était équipé de griffe situé au niveau des phalanges.

« Maintenant vous allez me suivre si vous voulez que rien ne lui arrive. » Dit-il avant que Mariko l'attaque tout en récupérant Katsumi et la poussant vers Keisuke.

« Cassez-vous ! » Cria Mariko tout en attaquant Crow.

« Pourquoi tu nous aide ? » Demanda Katsumi surprise par ce qu'a fait Mariko.

« Vous n'avez rien fait et c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes dans cette merde, alors barrez-vous. » Dit-elle.

En s'enfuyant Keisuke s'arrêta et sortie l'objet mystère de son sac.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Katsumi surpris par l'objet.

« Un objet que mon père m'a passé pour des cas extrêmes. » Dit-il en découvrant l'objet.

Pendant ce temps Mariko se fit battre par Crow à sang.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire je te pensais plus puissant que ça. » Dit-il en tenant Mariko dé-transformé par le bras gauche.

« HEY LE ROBOT J'AI UN CADEAU POUR TOI ! » Cria Keisuke en visant Crow avec un Desert Eagle.

**BANG !**

Quand il appuya sur la détente Keisuke fut envoyais en arrière par le recul tandis que le balle détruisis le bras ainsi que le pilonne et le mur qui fut dans sa trajectoire, ce qui surpris tout le monde par la puissance de ce pistolet.

« Gamin arrogant, comment a tu osez détruire mon bras, je vais m'amusais en te torturer ! » Cria-t-il en courant vers Keisuke pendant qu'il s'en fuyais.

En chassant Keisuke il tomba sur des pièges qu'il avait posé ce qu'il l'énerva. Pendant ce temps Keisuke vérifia combien de balle qui lui restait dans son changeur.

« Comment peut tu être aussi calme pendant un moment pareille » Dit Katsumi qui tremblais de peur.

« Mon père m'a toujours dit « si tu perds ton sang-froid pendant un combat, tu seras le perdant du combat ». » Dit-il en remettant le chargeur dans le pistolet.

« Tu admire beaucoup ton père. » Dit-elle en se calmant un peu.

« Il m'a appris beaucoup de chose qui me seront toujours utiles » Dit-il avant de mettre la ceinture.

« C'est la même que celle Mariko ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'ai reçu ce matin alors je ne sais pas vraiment » Dit-il avant que la porte près de Katsumi s'envola.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, je vais d'abord m'amusais avec elle puis je m'occupe de toi » Dit Crow avant d'attraper Katsumi par la gorge.

« Non, tu ne lui fais rien » Supplia Keisuke.

« PAS SI JE M'OCCUPE DE TOI AVANT ! » Cria-t-il.

Crow essaya d'attaquer Katsumi, mais il tourna la Manivelle gauche de sa ceinture.

**ALPHA! **

Une musique rock se joua alors qu'une vague de chaleur apparu autour de lui le transformant.

**ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WiI-THE WILD!**

Keisuke se transforma en une créature amphibien humanoïde rouge ayant les yeux verts, il arbora plusieurs cicatrice sur son corps et son visage ressembla à un piranha avec une énorme bouche.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand la transformation se finit il attaqua Crow qui lâcha Katsumi et recula contre le mur, Keisuke donna un coup de poing de tout ses force mais Crow l'esquiva, ce coup de poing laissa un trou a taille humaine dans le mur ce qui surpris Crow qui essaya de s'enfuir mais fut attraper par le pied par Keisuke qui le claqua contre chacun des mur de la jusqu'à que la prothèse mécanique de Crow lâche.

« Comment est tu devenu si fort ? » Demanda Crow a bout de force.

« Gi Gi. » Dit Keisuke lentement en soupirant.

Keisuke avança vers Crow et commença a sorti tout ses organe qui n'était pas remplacer avant de l'ai mangé, quand Keisuke finit il se dé-transformé est de tombé a terre avant de vomir de dégoût de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? » Se demanda-t-il en pleurant de sanglots.

« Putain c'est pire de se que j'ai fait quand je me suis transformait pour la première fois. » Dit Mariko en se moquant un peu.

Keisuke regarda Mariko avec un regard de haine avant de se levez est d'avancé vers elle.

« C'est un blague calme toi. » Dit-elle effrayé par la réaction de Keisuke.

« Viens il faut partir. » Dit-il avant d'allait voir Katsumi et de la portait.

En sortant du bâtiment Keisuke alla directement chez Katsumi et toqua a la porte.

« J'arrive » Dit le père de Katsumi en ouvrant la porte.

« Je l'ai retrouvé » Dit Keisuke avec le sourire et tenant Katsumi dans c'est bras.

Le père de Katsumi fut heureux par la nouvelle qui remercia Keisuke du fond de son cœur, Keisuke déposa Katsumi avant de retourner chez lui.

« Hey man je suis de retour. » Dit-il en repensa a ce qu'il a fait Crow.

« Ça va pas ? » Demanda Reiko.

« Non c'est rien et aussi j'ai retrouvé Katsumi. » Dit-il toujours pensif.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi t'est triste » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est rien pas besoin de t'inquiétai » Dit-il.

« D'accord, tu veux quelque chose a manger ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« De la viande, bien saignant. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien je n'ai pas faim » Dit-il surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Keisuke alla dans sa chambre et réfléchi de tout si que venait de lui arriver, il réfléchi d'abord a cette ceinture, en ce qu'il était transformé, le pistolet que son père lui avait donné et la forme que son bras droit avait, il décida d'aller voir sa mère.

« Man je peut te parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ah tu arrive au bon moment j'allais t'appeler. » Dit-elle.

« Merci mais je voulais te demander j'étais comment enfants ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu était un enfant très violent, tu chercher a te battre avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand, tu ressemblais beaucoup a ton père quand il était enfant, mais quand l'Accident est arrivé tu est devenue quelqu'un extrêmement gentil tu aidé tout le monde, tu t'est excusé a tout les personne que tu a blessé, tu nous a tellement surpris que nous pension que tu était amnésique. » Dit-elle de façon nostalgique et rigola un peu.

« J'étais vraiment un enfant violent ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oui même extrêmement violent, quand tu était en primaire tu t'était pris a 5 collégien a toi tout seul simplement car ils avait pris l'argent d'un de t'est amis. » Dit-elle en se moquant de Keisuke.

« À ce point là. » Dit-il surpris.

« Oh oui. » Dit-elle.

« J'ai vraiment changé. » Dit-il en étant triste et surpris de ce qu'il était.

« Oui, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Dit-il.

« Ah d'ailleurs ton père arrive dans pas longtemps. » Dit-elle.

« C'est vraie ? » Demanda-t-il avec joie.

« Oui il arrive dans deux jours. » Dit-elle.

« Yes » Dit-il heureux avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Keisuke pensa a ce que avait dit Crow.

_« Nous vous avons utilisés pour tester nos nouvelles créations, tel que les cellules Amazons ainsi que l'Arms. »_

« Les cellules Amazons et l'Arms ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Keisuke alla sur son PC et rechercha ce qu'était les cellules Amazons mais ne trouva rien absolument rien dessus, il décida de rechercher ce qu'était l'Arms et trouva un nom.

« Egregori ? » Se demanda Keisuke.

Il fit de recherche plus avancé sur les Egregori et trouva des Article sur un société qui fit des expérience sur des hommes augmenté, des enfant génie qui avait tué toute leur école avec un gaz inconnue, un groupe de mercenaire au capacité surhumaine et enfin il trouva le nom du PDG de la société.

« Keith White, bizarre comme nom. » Dit-il avant de regarder l'heure.

« Vaut mieux aller dormir. » Dit-il avant de se déshabiller et d'aller dormir.

Keisuke se réveilla dans un prairie ou se trouva une petite fille en train de jouer avec un lapin blanc.

« Ah monsieur vous êtes réveiller ? » Demanda-t-elle en allant voir Keisuke.

« Oui et toi tu t'appelle comment ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Je m'appelle Alice. » Dit-elle avant que le ciel ne devienne rouge sang.

« Monsieur il faut partir il arrive ! » Dit-elle en prenant la main de Keisuke pendant qu'elle était effrayé par quelque chose.

« il faut partir de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors que des ombre ressemblant au démon et a l'amphibien arrive.

L'amphibien attrapa Keisuke par la gorge tandis que le démon alla vers Alice alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir, l'amphibien tordis le cou de Keisuke qui se réveilla en sueur dans son lit.

« C'est quoi ces rêve que je fais ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Il se prépara pour l'école et quand il sorti de chez lui il décida allait chez Katsumi pour voir comment elle aller.

« Keisuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Katsumi surprise le voir ici.

« Je suis venu voir comment tu allait. » Dit-il.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Je voulais te demander c'était quoi ces marques sur ton visage ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quelle marque ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

« Non rien laisse tombé » Dit-elle.

« Tu pense revenir a l'école dans combien temps ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je pense revenir demain. » Dit-elle.

« Okay Je reviendrais après l'école pour te donner les cours que tu a manqué. » Dit-il en sortant.

Durant la matinée tout se passée bien jusqu'à que Mariko n'aille le voir alors qu'elle avait son bras droit dans un plâtre.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« Je dois te parler en privée » Dit-elle.

« Okay mais j'ai une condition. » Dit-il.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pas de coup dans les bijoux, ça fait extrêmement mal » Dit-il un peu effrayé.

« Tu vas pas ramener ça, je m'était trompé sur toi. » Dit-elle un peu énervé.

« D'accord » Dit-il en la suivant.

Mariko et Keisuke allèrent sur le toit pour parler.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre combats ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Uniquement le moment où tu me battait après trou noir. » Dit-il.

« C'est tout ? » dit-elle surpris.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est juste pour savoir et est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Arms ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'appuya contre un mur.

« Non mais j'ai fait des recherche dessus, j'ai trouve le nom d'une société du nom d'Egregori qui m'ont amené sur plusieurs article sur des expérience et des autre truc bizarre mais le plus bizarre c'était le nom du PDG de la société. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc devant Mariko.

« Il s'appelle comment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Keith White, ce qui ma rappelais quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. » Dit-il avant que Mariko ne l'attrape parle col.

« Tu en ais sur ? » Dit-elle avec un regard qui lui mis des frisson.

« Oui je suis sur aussi sur que je t'ai vu te transformé en une sorte d'amphibien. » Dit-il alors que Mariko le lâcha.

« Je me suis transformé en Amazons » Dit-elle.

« Un Amazons ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Les Amazons sont des homonculus crée a partir de cellules Amazons qui se nourrissent principalement de protéine, les Homonculus doivent prendre une drogue régulièrement mais il semblerait que j'en ai pas besoin. » Dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

« Okay mais c'est quoi un Homonculus ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mais t'est un idiot. » Dit-elle avec du mépris.

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais une lumière. » Dit-il.

« Un Homonculus est une forme de vie crée artificiellement. » Dit-elle.

« Je peut te poser un question ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Okay. » Dit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as un Arms ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » Dit-elle confus par sa question.

« Bah c'est peut être grâce a ça que tu n'a pas besoin de la drogue. » Dit-il.

Quand Keisuke dit ça, elle compris pourquoi les Egregori les traqué il voulait savoir comment crée des Amazons qui n'avait plus besoin de la drogue.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en confusion.

« Pourquoi tu as des idée de génies sans le savoir ? » Demanda-t-elle en mépris.

« Je sais pas, ça m'arrive souvent. » Dit-il.

« Tu sais quoi je vais laisser tomber d'essayer de te comprendre. » Dit-elle en mépris.

« Si tu n'a plus besoin de moi je vais y aller. » Dit-il en descendant du toit.

Quand la journée se finit Keisuke alla directement voir Katsumi.

« Alors c'était comment les cours ? » Demanda Katsumi.

« C'était bien Surtout que j'en appris plus sur Mariko. » Dit-il en lui passant les cour qu'elle avait manqué.

« Vraiment tu a appris quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Keisuke lui expliqua tout ce que Mariko lui avait dit ce qui surpris Katsumi.

« Mais ça veut dire que- » Dit-elle avant de se faire couper par Keisuke.

« Oui sa veut dire que j'en suis un. » Dit-il comme si ce n'était rien.

« Mais sa veut dire que tes parents ne sont pas tes parents biologique. » Dit-elle.

« Oui mais pour moi ce sont eux mes vraie parents car ce sont eux qui se sont occupée de moi depuis toujours. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Tu va où ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Vaut mieux que je rentre mon père arrive demain. » Dit-il.

« D'accord alors a demain. » Dit-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Durant la nuit, Keisuke rêva de nouveau dans la prairie où se trouva Alice avec son lapin blanc, mais il fut surpris de voir que Alice s'enfuit quand elle le vît, durant sa fuite Alice courra vers la forêt et elle tomba plusieurs fois avant que Keisuke ne l'attrape.

« Pourquoi a tu peur je vais rien te faire. » Dit-il pendant que Alice se débatte.

« Attend tu sais parler ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bien sûr que je sais parler comme tout le monde. » Dit-il en lâchant Alice.

« Mais tu n'as jamais parler avant. » Dit-elle.

« Comment ça « j'ai jamais parler avant ». » Dit-il surpris.

« ATTENTION. » Cria-t-elle en poussant Keisuke sur le côté.

Keisuke esquiva le coup par chance, celui qui avait attaqué ressembla a Keisuke a la seule différence qu'il ressemblait que ses bras et bras et ressemblait à ceux de du Démon.

« **Tue-la maintenant à cause d'elle plusieurs événements catastrophiques sont arrivé. **» Dit l'autre Keisuke.

« Non je ne tuerais jamais une enfant » Dit Keisuke en se mettant devant Alice.

« **Cette enfant comme tu l'appelle a permis la création des pires choses que ce monde a connu. **» Dit l'autre Keisuke avant qu'il n'attrapa Keisuke et de le lancer vers un étang pas loin.

Quand Keisuke se releva il remarqua qu'il était transformé en la forme qu'il avait pris durant son combat contre Crow, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se contempler que l'autre Keisuke alla vers Alice.

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS. » Cria Keisuke en attrapant la manivelle droite, il la tira de la ceinture ce qui sorti une lance et la lança vers l'autre Keisuke pendant qu'il chuchota quelque chose à Alice qui la surpris.

La lance toucha l'autre Keisuke dans le torse ce qui traversa un de ses poumons et le planta dans un arbre alors que Keisuke arriva vers lui et sorti une autre lance de sa ceinture.

« **Vas-y on sait tous les deux que tu veux le faire. **» Dit l'autre Keisuke en crachant du sang sur Keisuke.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Keisuke en sortant une autre lance de sa ceinture.

« **AHAHAHAHAHAH, tu me fais rire tu devrais savoir mais je vais te laisser la surprise. **» Dit l'autre Keisuke avant qu'il ne se prenne l'autre lance dans le cœur.

« C'est bon Alice tout va bien aller. » Dit Keisuke en allant vers Alice et la prenant dans ses bras.

« Désolé. » Dit-elle attristé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il avant que Alice ne lui donne un coup dans la tempe avec un caillou ce qui le mit à terre.« Alice pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il à moitié assommé.

« Désolé vraiment désolé. » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en continuant d'écrasé le crane de Keisuke.

Keisuke se réveilla en sueur dans son lit avec une migraine fulgurante et remarqué que sa chambre était remplie de trace de brûlure ainsi que des traces de griffes.

« Ça va ? J'ai entendue des drôles de bruit cette nuit ? » Demanda Reiko en toquant a la porte de la chambre.

« Oui tout va bien pas besoin de t'inquiéter mais tu peux me donner de l'aspirine. » Dit-il en essayant de cacher les traces de griffes et de brûlure de sa chambre.

Quand il finit de les cacher il commença à se préparer et alla chez Katsumi pour aller à l'école.

« Salut Katsumi. » Dit Keisuke.

« Salut Keisuke, ça va ? » Demanda Katsumi.

« Pas vraiment j'ai une migraine. » Dit Keisuke

Pendant ce temps un enfant qui portait un jeans bleu avec une chemise et une veste bleu, il avait les cheveux court blond et un homme ayant une épaisse carrure, il porta un masque de hockey, il porta un t-shirt blanc, un trench-coat noir et un pantalon noir surveilla Katsumi et Keisuke.

« Tu veux commencer le Jeu maintenant Al ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Non il vaut mieux attendre un peu, Impra. » Dit l'enfant.

Keisuke regarda dans la direction des deux mais ils avaient disparu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Katsumi.

« Rien. » Dit-il en reprenant la route.

Ils arrivèrent vers le portail de l'école ou Mariko les attendais.

« Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? » Demanda Katsumi d'une façon menaçante.

« Ouais que tu ne sois pas là. » Répliqua Mariko.

« Pas besoin de vous battre. » Dit Keisuke.

« D'accord mais j'aurais besoin de te parler en privée. » Dit Mariko.

« Non s'il y va je viens. » Dit Katsumi.

« C'est quelque-chose qui ne te concerne pas. » Dit Mariko.

« Laisse-la venir, ça ne va pas la tuer. » Dit-il

« D'accord mais qu'elle ne pose aucune question. » Dit Mariko en menant le chemin derrière les bâtiments de lycée.

« Alors tu veux me demander quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu m'as vu ton bras a vibrer. » Dit Mariko.

« Oui et ? » Demanda-t-il.

« L'Arms vibre quand un autre Arms est proche ce qui les permets de se repérer. » Dit Mariko.

« Et ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai fait le tour du lycée et j'ai senti des vibrations dans mon bras ce qui veut dire qu'un autre Porteur d'Arms est ici. » Dit Mariko.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? » Demanda Katsumi.

« J'ai dit pas de question venant de toi. » Dit Mariko avant que son bras gauche ne vibre.

« Tu as senti ça ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« Oui et vue la puissance des vibrations c'est pas loin. » Dit Mariko avant de courir.

« Attendez-moi. » Cria Katsumi.

« Non tu restes ici. » Dit-il avant de rejoindre Mariko.

En arrivant où était le Porteur, ils virent plusieurs élèves à terre rempli de bleu et de sang, certains avait plusieurs os cassés, le porteur avait les cheveux blancs, il arbora une cicatrice niveau de l'œil droit, c'est yeux était de couleur rouge.

« Hey toi pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Demanda Mariko.

« _**Ils ont essayé de m'attaquer, mais je pense qu'ils ont eu leur leçon. **_» Dit le Porteur en donnant un coup de pied dans un des élèves qui le soulevant et il lui mit un autre qui le claqua contre un mur ce qui laissa une grande marque de sang sur le mur.

« Il semblerait qu'il veut se battre. » Dit Keisuke en essayant de mettre la ceinture mais Mariko le bloqua.

« Vaut mieux pas que tu l'utilise pas, ton corps n'est pas encore habituée l'Amazon en toi et il peut encore prendre le contrôle. » Dit-elle en activant son Arms.

Son Arms ressembla à une griffe géante possédant une lame remontant jusqu'à son coude tandis que le Porteur activa le sien, son Arms se située au niveau de ses jambes, des sortes de propulseur se créa au niveau de ses mollets, le Porteur sembla avoir disparu mais se trouva près de Mariko prêt à l'attaquer mais Keisuke bloqua son attaque avec facilité.

« Il semble que son Arms lui permet de bouger a des vitesses que l'œil humain ne peut suivre. » Dit Keisuke.

« Comment as tu bloquer ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en donnant un coup de lame au Porteur qu'il esquiva.

« Pas le temps pour les questions. » Dit Keisuke en attrapant le bras du Porteur.

Il claqua le Porteur contre le mur ce qui laissa une marque, le Porteur se remit debout et commença a attaqué Keisuke avec plusieurs coups de pied qu'il esquiva facilement.

« Moi qui pensait te revoir à la maison au lieu d'ici mais bon ça prouve que tu vas encore au lycée. » Dit une voix familière à Keisuke.

« Pa. » Dit Keisuke distrait en se prenant un coup de pied du Porteur qui le fit reculer.

« Tu te distrait toujours aussi facilement. » Dit le père de Keisuke.

Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noir, il portait un sac, un sweat-shirt et un jeans noir, il arbora une cicatrice horizontale au milieu du nez.

« Ouais mais c'est à cause de toi que j'ai été distrait. » Dit Keisuke.

« Monsieur enfuyez-vous allez être blessé. » Dit Mariko ce qui fit rire Keisuke et son père.

« C'est toujours marrant d'entendre une bonne blague. » Dit le père Keisuke.

« _**Vous avez fini de parler je voudrais continuais à me battre. **_» Dit le porteur avant d'attaquer le père de Keisuke a pleine mais il esquiva comme si de rien n'était.

Le père de Keisuke donna un coup de poing qui se fit entendre dans tout le lycée, ce qui mit le Porteur K.O.

« Keisuke, tu viens il faut rentrer. » Dit le père Keisuke en prenant le porteur sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que Mariko peut venir ? » Demanda Keisuke en rejoignant son père.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. » Dit le père Keisuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivé chez Keisuke, ils remarquèrent que personne n'y était.

« T'a mère n'est pas là ? » Demanda le père de Keisuke en posant le Porteur sur un canapé.

« Non elle a dit qu'elle était partie faire des courses. » Dit Keisuke.

« D'accord de toute façon je dois vous parler de quelque-chose qu'elle sait déjà. » Dit le père de Keisuke en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Mariko.

« Je pense que c'est le fait qu'on est des Amazons. » Dit Keisuke surprenant son père.

« Ah bah nan moi qui avait prévu un discours extra sérieux avec une blague a la con à la fin, d'ailleurs comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda le père de Keisuke.

« Grâce a elle. » Dit Keisuke en pointant Mariko.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda le père de Keisuke.

« L'histoire va être un peu longue. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

* * *

**Dans un petit village, plusieurs équipes militaires commencèrent a attaqué les villageois, pendant ce temps une jeune Mariko et son père s'enfuirent dans le temple du village.**

**« Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle effrayé.**

**« Mariko tu dois comprendre que peu importe ce qui se passe même si je suis plus là tu dois te souvenir que je serais là. » Dit-il en pointant son cœur.**

**« Maintenant Mariko tu dois rester silencieuse. » Dit-il en mettant Mariko dans un pot pour la caché.**

**« ****Aīchirō sort de ta cachette et bat toi comme un homme. » Dit un militaire ayant a la place du bras droit un lame, il avait les cheveux court et blond.**

**« Keith, je sais que je vais mourir mais si tu te dis un homme tu peux respecter la dernière volonté d'un homme, je veux que tu restes loin de ma famille surtout de ma fille. » Dit Aīchirō en dé-gainant un katana.**

**« J'accepte ta dernière volonté. » Dit Keith en coupant Aīchirō en deux.**

**« PAPA ! » Cria Mariko en sortant de son pot.**

**« Tu dois être la fille d'Aīchirō. » Dit Keith en soulevant Mariko par une main.**

**« Lâche-moi. » Dit-elle en donnant crochet du gauche a Keith qui le fit rire.**

**« Tu veux te battre alors je vais te montrer les conséquence qu'un combat peut faire. » Dit Keith en coupant le bras gauche de Mariko, elle s'évanouit directement dû à la douleur**

**Les militaires commencèrent à brûler le villageois tandis que Keith prit Mariko et l'emmena avec lui.**

* * *

« Après cela mon bras et mon village était de retour mais personne ne ceux souviens de l'incendie, j'ai fait des recherches sur Keith et sur mon bras ce qui m'a amené à la découverte de l'existence des Amazon et de l'Arms. » Dit Mariko.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu t''est énervé quand j'ai parlé de Keith. » Dit Keisuke tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Je suis de retour, t'a ramené des amis Keisuke. » Dit Reiko en portant des sacs et remarqua plusieurs paires de chaussures.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » Dit le père de Keisuke.

« Oh c'est toi Gaku-chan, tu as parlé à Keisuke. » Dit Reiko en lui passant des sacs.

« Non il le savait déjà, son ami lui a avait dit. » Dit Gaku.

« Parce qu'il en a un ? » Dit Reiko.

« Ouais mais c'est une elle. » Dit Gaku en pointant Mariko.

« Oh qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et où je suis ? » Demanda le Porteur en se réveillant.

« Tu as voulu te battre avec moi, je t'ai battu et on t'a ramené ici. » Dit Gaku.

« Pas encore, merci de m'avoir arrêté mais je dois y allers, ah mes côtes. » Dit le Porteur en tenant ses côtes de douleur.

« Attends quelque seconde ça y irait mieux et je voudrais savoir comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Gaku.

« Je m'appelle Ame Peko et vous avez raison je me sens mieux tout d'un coup. » Dit Ame.

« Ça c'est grâce à l'Arms. » Dit Gaku.

« L'Arms ? » Demanda Ame confus.

« Regarde tes jambes tu comprendras. » Dit Gaku en pointant ses jambes.

« Comment ça...OH MON DIEU. » Cria Ame surpris de ses jambes.

« Tiens prends ça t'en aura besoin. » Dit Gaku en lui passant ceinture ressemblant à celle de Mariko et Keisuke.

« D'ailleurs Pa c'est quoi cette ceinture ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« C'est l'Amazon Driver, il permet à certains Amazon de prendre une forme améliorée de leur Amazon forme. » Expliqua Gaku.

« C'est quoi un Amazon » Demanda Ame.

« Un Amazon est une forme de vie crée à partir de cellule Amazon qui se nourrissent a partir de protéine, les Amazon ont besoin d'une drogue spéciale pour garder la raison. » Dit Gaku.

« Ça veut dire que. » Dit Ame.

« Oui mais t'a besoin de t'en inquiéter. » Dit Keisuke.

« Comment ça pas besoin de m'inquiéter vous me donnez beaucoup trop d'information à intégrer. » Dit Ame déboussolé.

« Pour l'instant occupe-toi uniquement de tes études. » Dit Gaku.

« D'accord. » Dit Ame.

« Ainsi que de protéger tes arrières. » Chuchota Gaku pour que personne ne l'entende.

« Vous avez dit quoi ? » Demanda Ame.

« Rien absolument rien, Allez en cours. » Dit Gaku.

« D'accord. » Dit Keisuke.

Les trois Amazons partirent pour retourner au lycée, durant le reste de la journée Keisuke remarqua une limousine a des endroits différents près du lycée, les trois Amazon finir leur journée et rentrèrent chez eux.

« Keisuke pourquoi quand tu t'es battu avec moi tu n'y es pas allé à fond ? » Demanda Mariko

« Mon père m'as toujours dit de me retenir quand je devrais me battre contre une fille et d'ailleurs Ame je voulais te demander si tu avais un lien de parenté avec Peko-sensei ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« Oui c'est ma mère. » Dit Ame.

« Rien ne peut plus me surprendre, d'ailleurs vous avez remarqué la limousine qui passait près du lycée ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« Non pourquoi ? » Demanda Mariko.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait du repérage. » Dit Keisuke.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ame.

« À plusieurs moments j'ai vu un flash venant de la limousine, comme celui d'un appareille photo. » Dit Keisuke.

« C'est celle-là ? » Demanda Mariko en pointant une limousine passant par là.

« Peut-être mais vaut mieux prudent et la suivre. » Dit Keisuke.

« Je suis obligé de venir la suivre ? » Demanda Ame.

« C'est soit ça ou soit ils vont t'attaquai quand tu sauras le moins préparé. » Dit Mariko ce qui effraya Ame.

« T'a vraiment peur de tout. » Dit Keisuke avant de commencer à suivre la limousine.

Quand la limousine s'arrêta, il ne se trouva pas très du lycée et un petit camion arriva vers la limousine est commença à vider une bonne vingtaine de carton.

« Voici ce que vous avez demandé monsieur Alphonse. » Dit le conducteur du camion.

« Merci, Impra mets les bombes au emplacement indiqué. » Dit Al.

« D'accord Al. » Dit Impra en prenant plusieurs cartons.

Pendant ce temps les Amazons observèrent la scène caché dans un arbre.

« Faut les arrêtés. » Chuchota Ame effraya par les bombes.

« Non. » Chuchota Mariko et Keisuke.

« Pourquoi ? » Chuchota Ame surpris de leur réponse.

« Si nous les attaquons maintenant, ils pourront utiliser les bombes en tant que dernier recours. » Chuchota Mariko.

« Et vu le nombre de bombe il aurait assez pour faire exploser le lycée voir plus. » Chuchota Keisuke.

« On devrait appeler quelqu'un. » Chuchota Ame.

« Non plus, personne ne nous croira. » Chuchota Mariko.

« Vous voulez qu'on attend qu''il les posent. » Chuchota Ame énervé.

« Oui mais nous allons les suivirent pour savoir où ils vont poser les bombes et t'est le plus apte pour ça. » Chuchota Keisuke.

« Pourquoi ? » Chuchota Ame surpris.

« Avec t'a vitesse s'il te repère tu peux facilement t'enfuir et revenir vers nous et pour te rappeler de l'emplacement de bombes tu les noteras sur cette carte. » Chuchota Mariko en lui passant la carte.

« Pourquoi t'a une carte du lycée ? » Chuchota Keisuke.

« C'était quand je pensais que tu faisais partie des Egregori mais pour le moment Ame va suivre ce géant. » Chuchota Mariko.

« D'accord. » Chuchota Ame un peu effrayé en activant son Arms.

Ame commença à suivre Impra qui commença à placer les bombes à plusieurs endroits du lycée mais Ame remarqua que Impra faisais des mouvements trop parfaits mais il continua à le suivre tandis que Keisuke et Mariko continua a observé Al qui commença parler tout seul.

« _Impra retourne toi une des cibles te suit._ » Dit Al dans l'oreille d'Impra

« Vous pouvez sortir je vous ai vue monsieur Peko. » Dit Impra.

« Oh merde. » Dit Ame en fuyant mais Impra l'attrapa par le pied.

Impra ramena Ame vers lui avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui l'envoya dans un mur, Ame se releva et attaqua Impra en lui mettant un coup de pied dans les jambes ce qui le fit tomber puis Ame lui mit un coup de pied retourné dans le visage qui l'envoya voler.

« _**Désolé mais personne n'attaque mon Aibou sans conséquences. **_» Dit Ame en mode Berserk.

Impra se leva mais Ame donna un coup de pied au visage d'Impra qui fit tomber son masque, le visage d'Impra avait plusieurs partie mécanique tout ce qui resté d'humain sur son visage était ses yeux qui était d'un bleu ciel.

« _**Un Cyborg j'aurais pensé que tu étais un Androïde. **_» Dit Ame

« Je suis bien un Androïde uniquement quelque parti de mon corps cybernétique sont fait de chair et de sang. » Dit Impra.

« _**Prépare-toi pour le combat l'Androïde. **_» Dit Ame en donnant un coup de pied mais Impra le bloqua.

Les deux se combattît avec fureur au point que plusieurs parties du lycée sont détruit ce qui attira l'attention de Al qui se fit suivre par Keisuke et Mariko.

« Merde il est en mode Berserk. » Dit Keisuke qui se fit repérer par Al.

« _**Vous deux allais prendre les bombes au lieu de me regarder me battre. **_» Dit Ame surprenant Mariko et Keisuke.

« Depuis quand Ame est devenue aussi arrogant. » Dit Mariko.

« _**Je suis pas Ame, je suis White Rabbit. **_» Dit White Rabbit en leur lançant la carte avec les emplacements des bombes.

« White Rabbit ? » Demanda Mariko confus.

« Pas le temps de parler il vaut mieux s'occuper des bombes. » Dit Keisuke en allant chercher les bombes.

Ils récupèrent les bombes avant de toutes les rassemblait dans la cours alors qu'Ame et Impra continuèrent de se battre.

« Voyons voir il reste combien de temps avant qu'elle n'explose. » Dit Keisuke en ouvrant les cartons.

« Et merde. » Dit Mariko en voyant qu'il ne reste 1min avant que les bombes n'explosent.

« Gamin tu vas nous aider a désamorcé les bombes maintenant. » Dit Mariko en attrapant Al par le col.

« Jamais, autant mourir que de vous aider. » Dit Al.

« Sale Gamin tu sers a rien sans ton robot. » Dit Mariko en le lâcha violemment.

« **Active-moi. **» Dit une voix.

« T'a entendu ça ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Mariko.

« **Active-moi si tu veux de l'aide. **» Dit la voix avant que l'Arms de Keisuke ne s'active. « **Place les bombes sur moi. **» Dit la voix avant que Keisuke ne lui mette les bombes dessus.

L'Arms absorba les bombes et il prit la forme d'un énorme mortier avec long canon sur l'avant-bras tout en gardant des griffes, l'Arms commença à viser Impra et White Rabbit.

« Faut pas viser Ame. » Cria Keisuke.

« **Je ne le vise pas, je vise l'Androïde. **» Dit la voix de manière psychotique.

Il tira vers Impra mais Keisuke changea la trajectoire et visa l'un des murs, la balle traversa à toute vitesse jusqu'à atteindre le mur qui explosa en plusieurs morceau.

« Tu as un putain de mortier sur le bras ! » Dit Mariko surprise.

« Merci j'ai remarqué, c'est génial ! » Dit Keisuke impressionné.

« Impra en bats en retraite. » Dit Al.

Impra prit Al à toute vitesse et parti.

« _**Enculé revient ! **_» Dit White Rabbit.

« Laisse les s'en aller, on a réussi à s'occuper des bombes c'est déjà ça. » Dit Keisuke.

« _**Bien, mais la prochaine fois que je vois ce robot je m'en occupe. **_» Dit White Rabbit en craquant ses phalanges.

« White Rabbit c'est ça ? Si tu disais où se trouve Ame ? » Demanda Mariko.

« _**Il est là-dedans. **_» Dit White Rabbit en pointant sa tête.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Mariko et Keisuke.

« _**Laissez tomber. **_»Demanda White Rabbit avant de reprendre son apparence normale.

« Bon faudrait y aller avant que la police n'arrive. » Dit Mariko.

Les trois Amazon réussirent à partirent de la scène avant que la police n'arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Keisuke était dans sa chambre en train de prendre soin du pistolet que son père lui avait de donné, jusqu'à que son téléphone sonne et vit que c'était Ame qu'il appelait.

« Allô. » Dit Keisuke en décrochant.

« Keisuke, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite ! » Dit Ame inquiet.

« Attends, calme-toi et explique-moi tout. » Dit Keisuke.

« Quand je suis rentré chez moi, ma mère n'était pas là, je pensais qu'elle était encore au lycée en train de réglé quelque papier mais ça fait plusieurs heures et elle n'est toujours pas là. » Dit Ame.

« Tu n'est pas en train de te faire un sang d'encre pour rien ? » Demanda Keisuke.

« Keisuke on parle de ma mère ! Elle est tellement naïve et elle s'endort n'importe où, je sais pas quoi faire ! » Dit Ame.

« Ah oui, merde, j'appelle Mariko tout de suite ! » Dit Keisuke en raccrochant

Après plusieurs minutes, Mariko et Keisuke arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Ame, ils toquèrent à la porte et Ame leur ouvrirent la porte.

« Vous êtes enfin là, entrez. » Dit Ame.

Ils entrèrent et allèrent directement au salon.

« Alors une idée de où pourrait être ta mère ? » Demanda Mariko.

« Nan absolument pas ! » Dit Ame inquiet avant que son téléphone ne sonne. « C'est son numéro ! » Dit Ame soulagé avant de décroché.

« _Allô. _» Dit une voix d'enfant.

« Qui est-tu, qu'as-tu fais à ma mère ? » Demanda Ame avec de la colère dans sa voix.

« _Disons que mon petit coup des bombes vous avez tenu occupée assez longtemps. _» Dit la voix.

« Tu est le gamin avec le robot. » Dit Ame.

« _Parfaitement, maintenant vous allez faire ce que je vous dis sinon, Impra devra s'occuper de ta chère maman. _» Dit Al.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Ame.

« _L'usine désinfectée à la sortie de la ville dans deux heures amenez chacun de vos Driver. _» Dit Al en raccrochant.

« Il demande quoi ? » Demanda Mariko.

« Il veut qu'on soit à l'usine désinfectée dans deux heures avec nos Driver. » Dit Ame.

« Bien alors préparez-vous et on s'y retrouve dans deux heures. » Dit Mariko.

Après deux heures, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'usine désinfectée, Keisuke, Mariko et Ame portèrent tous leur Driver.

« Vous êtes prêt pour le combat ? » Demanda Mariko.

« Un peu stressé car ça sera la première fois que je me bats réellement mais oui. » Dit Ame.

« Ça va aller laisse nous nous occuper des combats, toi tu vas rapidement chercher ta mère. » Dit Keisuke.

Ils entrèrent dans l'usine et furent accueillie par la voix d'Al qui fut diffuser par des enceinte.

« _Bienvenue mes chers Amazons, comme vous le savez j'ai quelque-chose qui vous appartiens. _» Dit Al.

« Rends-moi ma mère enfoiré ! » Dit Ame énervé.

« _Voyons, voyons, restons polis ou sinon quelqu'un pourrait blesser de quelqu'un de chère pour vous. _» Dit Al.

« Si tu ose la toucher ! » Dit Ame.

« _Hun, hun, hun ! Attention à ce que tu vas dire, je vais vous laissez à votre recherche de votre ami. _» Dit Al.

« Quelle enfoiré ! » Dit Ame.

« Calme-toi, on va s'occuper de lui. » Dit Keisuke.

Ils montèrent les étages de l'usine jusqu'à arriver à un étage ou se trouva deux hommes habillé en uniforme militaires. Les deux hommes se transformèrent avec une vague de chaleur, l'un des deux homme ressembla à un Crabe humanoïde avec des grosse paire de pince, l'autre homme ressembla à une Chauve-souris humanoïde avec une énorme paire d'ailes.

« _Vous voilà contre d'autre personne comme vous, des Amazon. _» Dit Al

« Enfin un peu d'amusement. AMAZON ! » Dit Mariko en se transformant.

« AMAZON ! » Cria Keisuke en se transformant.

**SIGMA !**

**ALPHA ! ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WiI-THE WILD!**

Keisuke et Mariko activèrent leurs Arms, Keisuke courra rapidement vers le Crabe Amazon et commença à lui envoyé plusieurs coup de griffes mais le Crabe Amazon bloqua les coup avec ses paires de pinces, Mariko donna plusieurs coup de lame vers la Chauve-souris Amazon ce qui ne toucha uniquement les ailes de la Chauve-souris Amazon.

« Je vous laissa vous en occuper moi ! » Dit Ame en passant les Amazons.

Ame monta jusqu'en haut de l'usine et y trouva Al avec Impra et Peko qui dormi attaché sur une chaise.

« Te voilà enfin White Rabbit. » Dit Al.

« Moi c'est Ame et que nous veux tu ? » Demanda Ame.

« Ce que je veux c'est vos Arms. » Dit Al.

« JE N'EST JAMAIS VOULU CE PUTAINS D'ARMS, TU PEUX LE PRENDRE JE M'EN FOUS. » Cria Ame énervé.

« La seule façon de prendre l'Arms c'est de tuer le porteur. » Dit Al.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ame surpris et confus.

« Tu m'as bien compris, le seul moyen de prendre l'Arms c'est de tuer son porteur. » Dit Al.

« Alors je ne te laisserais pas le prends. » Dit Ame déterminé.

« Impra, occupe-toi de lui. » Ordonna Al.

Impra couru vers Ame à toute vitesse et le tacla sur plusieurs mètre avant de traverser un mur.

« Ok, ça, ça fait très mal. » Dit Ame en se relevant.

« Je veux reprendre notre combat White Rabbit. » Dit Impra.

« Pour la deuxième fois moi c'est Ame ! » Dit Ame en activant son Arms.

Ame apparu et disparu à plusieurs reprise en donnant plusieurs coup-de-pied à Impra qui resta impassible à chaque coup.

« Tu était plus puissant durant notre combat, pourquoi est-tu si faible maintenant ? » Demanda Impra avant d'attraper la jambe d'Ame et de le jeter à toute puissance contre un des pillons.

« Je ne sais de quoi tu parle mais je vais te battre. » Dit Ame en se levant .

« Laisse parler ta vraie puissance. » Dit Impra.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle mais je vais m'occuper de toi. AMAZON ! » Dit Ame en se transformant.

**OMEGA ! EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION !**

Une vague de chaleur sortie d'Ame, dès que la vague se calma, il ressembla beaucoup à la forme Amazon de Keisuke, il avait des marque rouge remontant ses bras, il n'avait pas de cicatrice et son visage était plus lisse et n'ayant pas de bouche, ses jambes ressembla à son Arms mais des lames se trouva derrière ses tibia.

« Il est temps de passer au chose sérieuse. » Dit Ame.

Ame repris ses attaque, Impra fut prêt à recevoir les coup mais fut surpris de voir que leurs puissance ainsi que leur vitesse était grandement supérieur à celle que Ame avait donné, après quelque coup Impra fut envoyé en arrière.

« Tu montre enfin ta vraie puissance. » Dit Impra.

« Allez amène toi ! » Dit Ame.

Pendant ce temps, Mariko et Keisuke continuèrent de se battre contre le Crabe et la Chauve-souris Amazon. Keisuke esquiva un coup du Crabe qui détruisit un partie d'un mur, Keisuke ramassa rapidement des débris du mur, il plaça une partie des débris dans Arms et visa le Crabe Amazon avant de lui tirer dessus, la grosse carapace du Crabe Amazon dévia les tir jusqu'à que Keisuke n'entre dans Arms un gros débris et tira ce qui perça la carapace du Crabe Amazon.

Mariko continua de trancher la Chauve-souris Amazon de part en part, Keisuke s'apprêta à aller l'aider.

« N'approche pas, il est à moi ! » Ordonna Mariko avant que la Chauve-souris Amazon n'explose ne laissant que ses jambe et derrière lui se trouva un homme en portant un pantalon, chaussures et chemise de costard,il avait les cheveux court et blond.

« Ne jamais laisser un travail d'homme à un enfant. » Dit l'homme.

L'homme continua de regarder l'Amazon alors qu'un silence s'installa, Keisuke fut surpris de voir qu'un homme est pu tuer un Amazon sans aucun problème et n'ayant besoin d'aucune arme.

« KEITH ! » Cria Mariko emplie de haine.

Mariko s'apprêta à donner à trancher l'homme mais il bloqua la lame d'une main et attrapa Mariko par la gorge de l'autre avant de la soulever.

« Excuse-moi mais on se connais ? » Demanda l'homme.

« ENFOIRÉ, TU AS TUÉ MON PÈRE ! » Cria Mariko.

« Ah tu est la gamine d'Aīchirō. » Dit Keith avant de donner un coup de genou et de la jeter contre pilier.

Ame réussis à mettre Impra à mal mais Impra contra certain de ces coups.

« **Si tu veux le battre écoute-moi. **» Dit une voix.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ame surpris alors qu'il esquiva un attaque de Impra.

« **Je vais pas me répéter, alors laisse en contrôle. **» Dit la voix.

« Non, je serais celui qui battra cette enfoiré ! » Dit Ame déterminé.

« **Moi qui pensais que tu aurais dit oui directement. Bien suis mes instruction. **» Dit la voix.

« Bien. » Dit Ame.

« **Bloque le coup. **» Ame suivi l'ordre et bloqua le coup. « **Tranche lui le bras. **» Ame coupa le bras droit d'Impra avec ses lames au niveau des avant bras. « **Maintenant coupe-lui la jambe. **» Ame donna un coup-de-pied retournée dans la jambe gauche d'Impra avec les lames située sur ses jambes, Impra tomba au sol mal en point. « **Finis-le ! **» Mais avant qu'Ame ne puisse finir Impra, Keisuke et Mariko arrivèrent en tombant sol, ils furent de blessure et crachèrent du sang alors que Keith arriva après eux.

« Si le robot du gamin est ici, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin. » Dit Keith.

« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Ame.

« Tu le sauras quand c'est deux la iront mieux pour le moment je dois m'occuper d'un gamin qui n'écoute pas les ordres. » Dit Keith.

Al arriva et fut vu effrayé à la vu de Keith.

« Keith que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Al.

« Je suis venue pour m'occuper de toi, les Egregori ont a marre que tu fasse ce que tu veux avec ton petit robot. » Dit Keith avant que Impra ne se leva et se mit devant Keith.

« Je ne te laisserais pas touché à Al. » Dit Impra.

La différence de taille et de carrure entre Impra et Keith était facilement visible, Impra était beaucoup plus grand et massif que Keith mais Keith plaça sa main sur le ventre d'Impra et tout d'un coup le ventre d'Impra implosa.

« Maintenant le tour du gamin. » Dit Keith en avançant lentement vers Al qui tomba de peur.

Alors que Keith avança vers Al, Ame regarda toute la scène et avait l'impression que le temps c'était figé.

« **Vas tu laisser cette enfant mourir ? **» Demanda la voix.

« Jamais je ne laisserais un enfant se faire tuer ! » Dit Ame.

« **Bien alors ma vitesse, tu seras aussi rapide que le lapin, utilise la vitesse de White Rabbit. **» Dit la voix.

Keith arriva devant Al et fut prêt à l'attaquer mais tout d'un coup il disparu, Keith regarda autour de lui, Ame, Mariko et Keisuke avait disparu.

« White Rabbit est le premier a s'être réveillé. » Dit Keith.


End file.
